In various manufacturing and construction industries, items are produced that benefit from a surface coating or primer. Typically, these coatings provide some protection for the underlying surface or facilitate the adhesion of subsequent coatings such as paint. Metal or reactive surfaces, are typically coated or chemically altered to reduce reactivity and thereby reduce corrosion or oxidation. For example, parts containing aluminum or titanium often undergo a chromate conversion coating process such as Alodine™ treatment to reduce corrosion. Unfortunately, these treatments tend to generate waste that is expensive to process. Thus, for relatively large metal items, such as airplanes, conversion coatings may add considerable cost to the item.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coating capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.